I Still Miss You
by KatieCullen96
Summary: He still thinks about her. I know that. He's in pain, everyday. I'm going to help him through it no matter how long it takes. "I'll always be here for you, Edward." Kinda based on the song "I Still Miss You" by Keith Anderson
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first I just had a random thought and had to write it down. Second, in this story vampires don't sparkle in the sun. it just wouldn't fit because they are going to be living somewhere sunny. Third Bella and Edward met in 2000 instead of 2005. Just so that the dates are the same.**

* * *

EPOV

Bella has been gone for almost ten years now. To say that I am coping would be a lie. I still miss her every day. I only go hunting when absolutely necessary. And it's only essential when I go to school. During the summer I don't go at all. School and hunting. Those are the only time I ever leave my room, my sanctuary. It is filled with pictures of her. Just her. No one else. I play her song so often that I think my whole family knows the song by heart.

My life isn't worth anything anymore. Alice made Jasper and Emmett guard my door and window for months when Bella first died. She kept seeing me trying to go to the Volturi and asking them to kill me. After six months of this she finally snapped and stalked into my room to talk to me. "Edward you are not going to kill yourself." I ignored her putting my arm over my eyes. Laying down on my couch. Alice sighed before taking a different approach. "Bella would want you to stay alive." Alice whispered. I sat straight up and glared at her. Nobody has talked about her in a year. Since we left. "Please stop trying to kill yourself. Please don't. for Bella." I started dry sobbing while Alice utter calming words to me over and over. When I finally stopped bawling I promised her that I wouldn't go to the Volturi.

Now it's been ten years. Ten long dreadful years. We have moved four times. This is are fifth. I used to not like moving and now I hate it. I'm afraid I'll leave her pictures or her blanket. Yeah when I found out she died I ran back to her house and grabbed her sheets, along with her favorite books and Cds. They're the only things I have left of her.

Now we were moving again. To Alabama. A small town in Alabama at that. This town had less people than Forks did. Just great.

"Edward come on! We are going to be late for school!" Alice yelled even though I could've heard her if she didn't. I sighed and ran to my Volvo. Yeah I still have my Volvo. It still reminds me of her. Pathetic isn't it. I don't care anymore though.

We got to school in minutes. We lived closer than we did in Forks, but still secluded. We got our schedules the day before so we didn't have to stop by the office. I got to my first class and realized that I didn't have any of my books. I'll get them during the next break.

I went the library and froze. There was a girl at the checkout desk (I don't remember what that thing is called) that had long brown hair and was extremely pale. Bella. I blinked and looked closer. No it wasn't her. This girl's hair was lighter and straighter. Her hair was lighter too, but not by much and she had jade colored eyes. The only thing she had in common with Bella was that I couldn't read either one of their minds. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hear anything coming from this girl.

The girl was to busy talking to somebody that she didn't notice me. Her friend glanced over at me, but looked away quickly. "Major hottie staring at you." She whispered. The brown haired girl glanced at me. I caught her eye and we just stared at each other.

Her friend cleared her throat causing the girls gaze to flicker over to her before returning to me. "Oh, um right, uh, your Edward Cullen right?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Your books are right here." she said turning around and getting on her knees to grab some books from behind the desk. Her friend did the same so they could talk where I couldn't here. Or so they thought. "Nice one Katie."

"Shut up Ciera. Don't you dare tell Jessica! She will never let me live down." the girl, Katie replied. Grabbing my books.

"You know that means I have to tell her right." Ciera teased. Katie punched her arm and turned back to me. She stumbled slightly and stubbed her toe. She cursed and her friend laughed. I knew they were friends but I still had to bite back a growl. Where did that come from? "Bitch" she muttered loud enough for Ciera to hear. She gave a mock gasp and slapped Katie in the back of the head, not hard but it moved her hair. I caught a better whiff of her sent. She smelled amazing. Not as good as Bella did but I still felt the venom pooling in my mouth.

She turned back to me and blushed like she just remembered that I was still here. "Um right here are your books. Is there anything else you need?" she asked. _Don't you mean please stay longer so I can gawk at you shamefully. Oh, please, please, please. I agree with you there K._ Her friend thought. "I think that's it. I said giving her a small smile before turning and walking out of the library.

**

* * *

**

So? How was it. Review if you want a teaser. it will get better. (i hope) and it's a working title. tell me if you like it.

***Thanks***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first I need to apologize to RainbowMunchies. I she has heard this a lot from me but I am so sorry. I was a total bitch about that and I know this isn't much of an excuse but I still blame it on sleep deprivation. So I am really sorry. And she was the first one to review. Okay back to the story this is when Edward and Katie (me technically) first met from her point of view so here goes nothing.**

KPOV

When I got to school Jessica came running up to me. "Have you seen the new kids?" she practically squealed. I shook my head. "I just got to school, so seeing them already is kind of impossible" Jessica glared before running off to go find some more gossip. I walked over to my other friends while trying to get a glimpse of the new kids. One of my best friends, Tip, opened her mouth when I caught up with them. "No I haven't seen the new kids if that's what you were wondering." I interrupted. She huffed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well you need to see them. They are gorgeous. Siriusly." Caroline said. _(Quick small authors note. That was not a spelling mistake. It's an inside joke.)_ I rolled my eyes. She tends to over exaggerate. The bell rang and we went to our next class.

One of the new kids is in my first period class. Alice Cullen. Caroline wasn't kidding. She was gorgeous. She had pale skin and the strangest golden colored eyes. Weird. The teacher made her sit in the desk right beside mine. She didn't talk to anybody and I saw all the guys check her out. Perverts. When class ended I waited by my locker for Tip so we could walk to her Biology class since it's right next to the library. Alice looked like she was waiting for someone too. Hunter, a short annoying redhead, tried to hit on her. This was going to be good. "Hey I was wondering , since you're new and all that you might need someone to show you around town. S-so do you w-want to-" he was cut off by a tall guy with shaggy blond hair come up behind her and wrap his arm around her shoulders. He glared at Hunter. He let a out a small squeal before running off. I had to admit that was hilarious.

I chuckled a little. The guy's head snapped in my direction like he had heard me. I looked away quickly. Someone grabbed my shoulders . I squealed turning around to find Tip laughing her ass off. "Holy crap! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed punching her arm.

"someone's jumpy today" Tip said. I just shrugged and started walking. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Alice. "Hi, do you think you could help me find my next class? I'm lost." She asked handing me her schedule. "Yeah y'all have Biology together. Come on we'll show you" I told her. She nodded flashing me a grin. "Ooh" I said causing them to both look at me. "You are going to have to work with Harrison"

"What's so bad about him?" Alice asked.

"He is a pervert and he goofs off during class. You'll be lucky to make it out of the semester alive." Tip informed her.

"Don't worry, if you slap him he gives up" I said with a wicked grin. Tip snickered remembering our English class last year. "Well, I'll see y'all later" I said before walking off towards the library. I help the librarians instead of going to PE. Awesome right?

Ciera was already behind the counter talking to the librarian. "Edward Cullen hasn't picked up his books yet, so there is a good chance that we will be able to see him" Ciera informed me.

"Speaking of Cullens, Hunter tried to hit on one of them" I said. "but one of the others came up and glared at him until he left"

"You know I think they are all together except for one of them" I raised my eyebrow questioningly waiting for her to explain. "Major hottie staring at you" she whispered. I glanced over and was staring into dark topaz eyes. Whoa, who was gorgeous. His stare though, it was like he was deep in thought, concentrating really hard on something. It was starting to freak me out but I couldn't look away.

Ciera cleared her throat bringing me out of my trance. "Oh, um right, uh, your Edward Cullen right? Your books are right here." I said reaching for the books. Ciera sat beside me so we could talk. "Nice one Katie."

"Shut up Ciera" I told her grabbing Edwards books. "don't you dare tell Jessica! She will never let me live this down!"

She grinned cheekily. "You know I have to tell her now right" I punched her in the arm and turn back to Edward trying to get a better look at him. He had the same pale skin and golden eyes as Alice. He also had messy bronze hair. He looked more like a Greek god than anything else. While I was checking him out I stumbled and stubbed my toe. I cursed and Ciera laughed. "Bitch" I muttered. Ciera gasped dramatically and slapped me in the back of the head.

I turned back to Edward and blushed. He was standing here watching us the whole time. How embarrassing. "uh here are you're books. Is there anything else you need?" I asked hoping that he would say yes. I could tell Ciera was thinking the same thing.

"I think that's it." he replied giving me a small smile before leaving the library. Oh. My. God.

**

* * *

**

So, who's POV do you like better? Anyway review if you would like a teaser.

***Thanks***


	3. Chapter 3

KPOV

I couldn't tell you what happened in any of my classes after second period. I kept thinking about my encounter with the new kid. He was so…unreal. He looked like someone who should be on the cover of Calvin Klein. He should not be in a town like this.

"I think the teacher knew you weren't paying attention" CJ, Ciera's boyfriend and one of my best friends, said when we were walking out of History. I just shrugged. "What's the homework?"

"We have a report due on the Spanish Influenza epidemic of 1918 due next Friday." he told me. I nodded absentmindedly, still thinking about Edward. "Earth to Katie. What are you thinking about? Is it about a boy?" CJ asked. I rolled my eyes while punching him in the arm. After we got our food CJ went to sit with his friends while I went to sit with mine. We were all friends but for some reason CJ rarely sat with us. Maybe it was because I sit at an "all girls" table. They were all staring at something, or should I say someone. Mary Catherine. "Why are y'all looking at M.C?"

"She is going to go try to go flirt with Edward Cullen" Caroline said watching her saunter over to where Edward, Alice and the blond guy were sitting.

"I've got to hear this" I said getting up and walking over to one of the Coke machines. Caroline followed. We both bought one so we wouldn't look too suspicious. "Hey, since you new in town I thought I could show you around tonight." she purred sliding her fingers up and down Edwards' arm. He looked absolutely disgusted. He brushed her hand off of him. "I don't think that would be the best idea" I choked on my Coke, trying not to laugh. M.C shot me a glare and stalked off. Caroline and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

Tucker, one of Caroline's best guy friends, must've heard too because he came up and patted Edward on the shoulder. "You are going to be getting that a lot, man. This is a small town and you're the new single guy. The girls are like wild animals when it comes to fresh meat." he told him looking directly at me.

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" I asked trying to glare, unsuccessfully.

"Do You remember what happened to the last one" he said mischievously.

"In my defense it was seventh grade and he looked like a young Johnny Depp!"

"Sure," Caroline said. "but the poor kid still had to move" I stuck my tongue out at her before going back to our table. We all sat in silence for a few minutes. "The new kid's staring at you." Tip told me breaking the silence. Everybody at the table, except for me, glanced towards the Cullen table. "Probably 'cause I just made a complete fool of myself." I said staring at my untouched food before tossing my sandwich to Jessica. She smiled in thanks before eating. "I still don't get how you can eat school food. It's disgusting."

She made a face. "You're getting off subject here. We are talking about the most gorgeous guy to ever walk the face of the earth staring at you. _You!" _to anyone else how she said that would've been offensive, but I was used to it. I glanced at the Cullen table and he was staring, but it looked like he shot Jessica a glare before turning his attention back to me. That wasn't even the weirdest thing, the rest of his family were staring at him in shock, like they were surprised that he was even taking interest in another human being. Huh, strange.

I looked away but I still felt his stare.

Lunch ended and we went to the only class we all had, band. Nerds right? Eh, not really, we don't have giant glasses and braces. We all played a woodwind instrument except for Caroline, she plays percussion. "We have a new student," our band director said. "Edward Cullen, is going to be playing the piano for our next concert." Edward was in the corner, sitting on the bench looking at the music we were going to be playing. We all clapped because we've been looking for a half decent pianist for ages.

Edward Cullen is flawless. He barely glanced at what we were doing and he played it perfectly from beginning to end. Even the teacher was shocked. He didn't make Edward practice anymore. He just watched the rest of us play; it sounded inadequate compared to what he just played.

For the rest of the class I felt like I was being watched. Every time I glanced at Edward he would be staring at me. Sometimes he held no emotion and other times his face would be contorted like he was in terrible, physical pain.

The bell rang and I quickly put my stuff up not glancing in Edward's direction again.

My final class of the day was GCS **(It's a Science class. I'm not sure what is stands for.) **it's sort of like an advanced science class. We don't just learn the basics. We do more hands on stuff than the regular Bio classes.

Right before the bell rings Edward Cullen walks through the door. And the teacher sits him right beside me. Great, now I am definitely going to fail this class; it was way to many distractions. "Today we are going to start a project that you and your partner are going to work on for the rest of the week. You're going to make a bio dome. Now time to pick your partners." she said taking out her popsicle sticks with our names on them. Yeah, she doesn't let us pick our own partners. Great right? "Faith" Faith came up and picked her partner. That went on and on until it got to my name. _Let it be Ciera. Come on just not Madison. If I end up with her I will do all of the work. _I felt my eyes widen when I pulled out the popsicle stick. When I didn't say anything the teacher looked at it. "Edward"

I am not going to make it out of this class without making a fool out of myself.

**

* * *

**

Sooo? This chapter put some things in motion. I think the next chapter is going to be this from EPOV. Review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. I didn't pay attention in class, not that I had to. I kept thinking about that girl. So much that I unconsciously started watching her through other peoples minds. She didn't look like she was paying attention either. Weird.

When it was time for lunch I quickly grabbed my food, my props, and sat down where Alice and Jasper waited for the others. I just sat there staring at the cracks in the wall until I heard her voice. "Why are y'all staring at M.C?" she asked her friends with a light southern accent that I didn't notice before. "She is going to try to flirt with Edward Cullen." one of her friends told her. I glanced at who they were looking at; she looked like a, well a bitch. Her thoughts confirmed that.

"I've got to hear this" Katie said before she and her friend came over to one of the soda machines that were next to our table. The other girl, M.C, came over with what was supposed to be a sexy smile; it made me want to puke. "Hey, since you new in town I thought I could show you around tonight." she said running her finger up and down my forearm.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," I told her removing her hand from my arm._ why?????????_ her inner voice whined. Oh, I don't know I could kill you for one and you don't want to just show me around. I heard Katie choke on her Coke. M.C glared at her before stalking off. Katie looked at her friend before they started laughing.

Some guy, who apparently heard, came up and patted me on the shoulder. "You are going to be getting that a lot, man. This is a small town and you're the new single guy. The girls are like wild animals when it comes to fresh meat." he said looking directly at Katie.

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" she asked trying to glare, unsuccessfully.

"Do you remember what happened to the last one?" the guy asked, smirking.

"In my defense it was seventh grade and he looked exactly like a young Johnny Depp!" she said crossing her arms. I noticed that her southern accent was becoming more pronounce. Fascinating.

"Yeah but the poor kid still had to move" her friend stated smugly. Katie huffed before going back to her table.

I just stared at her, for unknown reasons. I felt so…drawn to her. She made me feel something. Something I haven't felt in ten years. Everybody at her table, except for Katie, turn towards the table after one of them said I was staring; I didn't look away. Katie said it was just because she just made herself look like an idiot before giving her food to one of her friends. Shouldn't she be eating?

"You're getting off subject here" her friend she gave her food to said. "We are talking about the most gorgeous guy to ever walk the face of the earth staring at you. _You!" _I glared at her for thinking so lowly of her friend, before turning my attention back to Katie. She was looking at me now. I stared into her piercing green eyes before she looked away.

I didn't stop staring for the rest of lunch.

The bell rang and I went to my next class, Band, the only class I actually like. I walked in and I saw Katie sitting with one of her friends. She played the clarinet. Very interesting.

"We have a new student," the band director said. "Edward Cullen, is going to be playing the piano for our next concert." I glanced at the music we were playing; I've played it a million times.

I played the piece perfectly and the band director didn't make me play anymore. I stared at Katie again. Sometimes just trying to figure out some unknown puzzle and other times, I was remembering Bella; that pained me.

When the bell rang she didn't glance back at me.

My last class was some advanced science class. The teacher sat me next Katie. The teacher's making us do Bio domes. We couldn't even pick our own partners. How stupid was that?

Katie went to the front of the room and picked a name. she froze; it didn't even look like she was breathing. "Edward" the teacher said.

This was going to be very interesting.

**

* * *

**

Main reason I wrote this. I am very happy. I got out of school because of snow! SNOW! It never snows here! Whoohoo! I know it's short but i wanted to get inside Edwards head before i did anything else. Anyway review if you want a teaser.


	5. Chapter 5

KPOV

I walked to my chair slowly, dreading the rest of the week. I know I am going to make I fool of myself. _I can do this. He is just a guy. Act normal. Act normal. Act normal. _I repeated that mantra in my head until everybody else's name's been called. Thankfully, Ciera and her partner, Trent, sat in front of Edward and me. She gave me a look that obviously said, "You are dead meat" I heard Edward snicker. Ciera raised her eyebrow. I just shrugged and ignored it.

"So, which Biome are we going to do?" I asked. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Tundra, I don't think anybody is going to do that one," he said with a small smile, I felt like I was missing something.

"Um, okay. So where do we start." we got a list of all of the supplies we'd need for the project. Edward insisted on buying everything, even though I told him, several time, that I was capable of buying half of it.

"Katie, don't worry about it," Edward said. "I have enough money and a lot of time to get more." I raised my eyebrow.

"I see," I said. I heard Trent grumble- Oh no! - Under his breath. I shot him a glare before continuing. "You are one of those people who think that you have forever to do whatever you want to."

Edward looked panicked for a fraction of a second before he turned teasing. "So are you telling me that you are a firm believer of the apocalypse and Armageddon?"

"Armageddon, no. apocalypse yes." Edward just stared at me incredulously. "the apocalypse thing is because I watch way to much Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Vampires, really?"

I shrugged. "It's not just about the vampires. Angel and Buffy are in love even though they are supposed to be mortal enemies. There love can last forever."

"Yeah but Buffy will die eventually and then Angel will be left to wallow in grief for eternity." he argued and he suddenly look so depressed.

"Sounds like you speak from personal experience," I murmured, staring into his eyes. He hesitated, a pained look etched in his features. "Look, Edward you haven't even known me for a day. We're practically strangers. I understand that you don't want to tell me."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Just not yet. Not here," Edward muttered right before the bell rang.

I was about to walk to my truck when I saw Caroline sitting on it…again. I smirked to myself before ducking behind a Volvo.

"Why are you hiding behind my brother's car?" I heard someone ask from behind me. He was huge with brown curly hair. Edward's brother.

"Get down!" I hissed. He did as he was told. "Now see the big white truck and the girl sitting on the hood," he nodded. "Everyday, she sits up there, waiting for me to unlock the door no matter how many times I tell her not to. I am going to scare the shit out of her." I said dangling my keys in front of him.

He grinned. "All right! I love a good prank!"

I leaned against the hood of the Volvo slightly so I could get a good view. Then I hit the panic button on my key.

When the siren thingies went off Caroline screamed and jumped off the car. She fell into a mud puddle. I was laughing hysterically at this point and so was Emmett.

By now, his whole family was there, probably wondering what the hell was going on. When I stopped laughing, I got up and went to make sure Caroline wasn't hurt.

"You okay there?" I asked giggling slightly.

"You," she hissed before reaching up and throwing me into the mud puddle. That thing was bigger than I thought. When she had stopped trying to drown me in mud, I slapped her arm. "You know now neither one of us is aloud to get in the truck! We have to change into our Freakin' gym clothes!" I fumed. This was my car but my dad went crazy if one thing was out of place.

"I really didn't think this through." I glance around the parking lot to see Edward's brother still standing there laughing his ass off. His siblings were getting annoyed, I could tell. I looked at Caroline. "You thinking what I'm thinking." she grinned evilly and nodded.

We walked over to him and gave him a big hug, grinned, and walked off.

We could hear him laughing when we got to the doors of the school.

**

* * *

**

Whoo-hoo I got the chapter out. So what do you think. Review if you want a teaser.


	6. Chapter 6

KPOV

I don't take gym ergo I didn't have any gym clothes to change into. Just my luck right? Someone's gym locker just happened to be open and have the same size as me. I left a very nice note explaining what happened and why I had to borrow their clothes, with a promise that I would have them clean by tomorrow. If they still got mad then they could kiss my ass.

"You think I could stay over at your house tonight?" Caroline asked on the way back to my truck. The parking lot was empty by now.

"Why do you even ask, you would just end up staying anyway." I said rolling my eyes. "Why do you want to stay over anyway?"

"My brother's perverted friends are coming over and I do not want it to end up like last time,"

I smirked. Last time Logan's friends were over Caroline and I had to slap them. Caroline got grounded; my dad taught me how to kick their asses.

We got to my house that was in the middle of nowhere and as soon as I unlocked the door Caroline screamed, "Katie met a boy!" before running to my room before I could throttle her. The reason she said that was because my dad freaks out whenever I mention a boy. He still hasn't gotten used to his only child dating, not that I have dated anyone "officially" yet.

My dad walked into the room and before he could open his mouth, I explained. "New kid. Extremely gorgeous. Not my type. We have a project we have to do together, so he might over."

I left the room before he could try to argue. "Oh and Caroline is staying over." I went up to my room to find Caroline grinning evil. I glared. "Not funny,"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so what are we going to do?"

"First things first," I said. "Do you have any homework?"

"Would we do it even if we had any?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"There is a _Friday the 13th_marathon on tonight."

After watching, the first five Caroline and I freaked out. We were hearing noises outside.

"What a second," Caroline said. "If we can both hear it then it's real."

We screamed. My parents didn't even come out. They probably thought we were screaming because of the movie.

Without giving it much thought, because if I actually thought this plan through I would chicken out, I grabbed a flashlight a quietly opened the back door. "Katie, what the hell are we doing?" "I am investigating. I don't know what-holy mother of!" I screamed and jumped off my deck. "Ew, ew. A roach ran over my foot!" I don't know why cockroaches freak me out. They always have, they always will.

"Just do your investigating so we can go back inside." Caroline pleaded. And she is usually braver than I am.

We walked to the back of my yard before we heard something. Somebody was on the railroad tracks behind my house. A lot of people walk the railroad tracks around here, but not a two in the morning.

I was about to walk up to the railroad tracks when someone said, "What the hell are you girls doing out here?" Caroline jumped and screamed. "What the hell dad! You don't just sneak up on us like that!"

I was in a pissy mood the next day. My dad made us explain what we were doing. It was four thirty before I went to sleep. When I have less than seven hours of sleep I snap at everybody. It's not pretty.

"You look like hell." Ciera said when I almost fell out of my truck. I mutter something incoherently. "Don't growl at me. By the way, Rosalie Hale is looking for you. She's by the gym."

Why the hell is Rosalie Hale looking for me? She glared at me as I approached. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

Bitch. "Well, you have them on, sweetie." I retorted.

She continued to glare at me. If looks could kill, I would already be at the morgue. "The clothes you stole from my gym locker."

"Since I am returning them it's called _borrowed_, and if you don't want people to steal your clothes told leave your locker open." I pulled her clothes out of my backpack.

She snatched them from me before muttering, "I knew we shouldn't have moved here. It's full of white trash."

I shot her a fake smile. "The preferred term is redneck, you self centered bleach blonde bitch."

Rosalie huffed before storming off. Emmett was by her side in an instant. Then he turned around and grinned at me, giving me two thumbs up. What the hell is that about?

I wasn't in a better mood when it was time for lunch. "What the hell did you do to Rosalie Hale?" Jessica asked as soon as I sat down. She was always looking for gossip.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"So she is glaring daggers at you for no reason?"

"Yep," I said and then I changed the subject. "They are coming to put tires on The General today, are you coming over? We might be able to get it running."

"I might come over and you are changing the subject again. Why is she glaring at you and why is her boyfriend grinning at you." I glanced up and the Cullen/Hale table. Rosalie was glaring at me and Emmett was grinning at me. When he caught my eye, he motioned for me to come over. Everyone at my table was staring at me wide eyed. "What is with you and the Cullens?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"I-uh-the-we-my, huh?" I said.

"Well?" Caroline asked. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you going over there or not?"

"Um, I don't think so,"

"Oh yes you are!" Emmett said from behind me. He then proceeded to pick me up and carry me over to his family's table. "Whoa, what the hell? Put me down!" I demanded. I didn't try to get out of his grip though. I was afraid he'd drop me and that would be embarrassing.

"Rosie wants to talk to you," he said before sitting down with me in his lap. If it wasn't weird before it's definitely weird now.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed while glaring at me.

"What I got her over here like you asked. We are out of chairs." Emmett whined. Rosalie glowered at him. "Fine, here Edward, take her." he passed me over to Edward as if I weighed nothing.

"Uh hi," I said blushing slightly.

Edward chuckled. "Hello,"

Rosalie turned to me. Uh oh. "You are the most obnoxious, annoying ,cynical, person I have ever met." I opened my mouth to comment. "I am not finished. Those are pretty decent qualities in my book. Now give me your address."

"Uh why?" I asked staring at her dumbly.

"I am coming over today, right after school. Now give me your address."

I gave her my address before heading to my next class. What a strange day.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Next chapter is either going to be this in Edward POV or when Rosalie comes over. Review if you want a teaser.

**Oh and I have two new websites. **

**supernaturalfans(dot)webs(dot)com It as all of the pictures for my fanfics and blogs so you can comment about the story, pics, etc. **

**historyprotectors(dot)webs(dot)com History site. It's a lot better than it sounds.**

***Thanks***


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"I swear I am going to slap the next person who asks about the Cullens!" I told Ciera while we were putting away our instruments.

Ciera nodded. "So what is with you and the Cullens?" I glared at her but didn't slap her. I knew she would hit me back harder.

"I don't know we're…friends I guess. At least me and Rosalie and Emmett are. I'm not sure about Edward." Adrianna who walked up in the middle of our conversation decided to speak. "Well let's go ask him." I shook my head furiously. Adrianna's a very blunt person. She will say everything she thinks no matter what. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to where Edward was.

"Hey Edward! Would you consider you and Katie friends?" I leaned towards Ciera and feign-whispered. "Did that make any sense?" Adrianna punched me in the arm. "Ow!" she turned back to Edward who looked very amused. "Just so you know if you're friends with her you get me too."

I pulled Adrianna by the back of her jacket so she wouldn't be so close to Edward. "Okay don't answer that question and forget you talked to her." I then left the band room dragging Adrianna behind me. "You know sometimes I really hate you."

Adrianna stuck her tongue out at me. "You love me and you know it!" she hugged me before prancing to her next class.

"I am going to kill her. That was so embarrassing." I said turning around to face Ciera. At least I thought it was Ciera who followed us out of the band room. It was Edward. "Uh I thought you were Ciera. Not that you look like-I mean-you were just- I mean uh. Hi"

Edward chuckled. "Come on. We're going to be late for our next class." I nodded blushing. Our teacher lectured us for about ten minutes and then let us work with our partners on our project for the rest of the time. Since Edward and I hadn't figured out who was going to buy the supplies we had the whole period to talk. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

I broke the silence. "So?"

"So what?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing I just really don't like awkward silences. And when there is, I tend to babbly a lot. So I was trying to get you to start talking before I, well did this." Edward chuckled. Is it just me or does he laugh at me a lot?

"Okay, well what do you want to talk about?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Vampires." Ciera coughed from in front of us. I glared at the back of her head.

"So your one of those people." Edward stated in a disgusted tone.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is,"

"Why?"

"Because people get vampires all wrong," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So what are 'real' vampires like?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well they're not real of course, but if they were I think they would be able to come out in the sun.""Well," I started but Ciera cut in. "You had to say something like that. Just so you know she is going to prove you wrong." I glared at her. "Anyway, Stefan and Damon from _The Vampire Diaries_ can walk in the sun because they have special rings and Mick St. John from _Moonlight_ can stay in the sun but it makes him really weak." I stated triumphantly.

"They wouldn't have fangs,"

I gasped. "What kind of vampire doesn't have fangs?" I said incredulously.

"Real ones," Edward stated smirking.

"Well vampires aren't real and if they were they would have freakin' fangs!" I said too loudly. Everybody in class turned to stare at me. I blushed and sank back in my seat. The bell rang and a kept my head down and practically ran out of the classroom.

Rosalie was waiting on my porch when I got home. "Hey, I have somebody coming over to put tires on one of my cars so I'll just grab the keys and we'll head over." Rosalie nodded following me into my house.

"Woah," Rosalie exclaimed when she walked into my room. My room is kinda like a mini museum. There's a lot of Civil War, WWI and WWII things in here along with autographs and Buffy memorabilia. "My brother would love this room."

"He a history buff?" I asked.

Rose nodded. "Major,"

"Well he'll have to see this sometime."

We went to see the General and Rose's eyes widened. "Is this?" I nodded. "An original?" I nodded. "Used on the show?" I nodded again. Rosalie squealed and popped the hood.

We stayed out there and hour after the guy put the tires on. Rose was trying to get it running. The only reason she stopped was because her brother pulled in the driveway.

"Oh my god Jasper! You have to see Katie's room. You will just die!"

"What did you do to her?" Jasper asked. "I haven't seen her this excited since…ever."

"Come on and I'll show you."

Jasper froze when he entered my room. "Wow,"

He wandered around my room for a few minutes before either of us spoke. "So you're a history buff?" I asked.

"Mainly Civil War." Jasper stated.

"So I'll start you off easy," I said. Jasper raised his eyebrow. "One Union General is buried at Annapolis. Who is he?"

"U.S. Brig. Gen. Henry H. Lockwood" Jasper said without hesitation. "Who were "Yellow Hammers"?"

"Alabama troops," I said. "If someone was talking about "fresh fish", what were they referring to?"

"Raw recruits. Who were the seven U.S presidents that fought in the civil war?"

"Andrew Johnson, Ulysses S. Grant, Rutherford B. Hayes, James A. Garfield, Chester A. Arthur, Benjamin Harrison, and William McKinley"

"Wrong," Jasper stated.

"How is that wrong? I said all seven presidents!"

"I'm just telling you you're wrong." I huffed and stormed over to my computer. "Ha! Ha, ha, freaking ha! I was right!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

I jumped up from my seat, which was stupid since I'm a total klutz. I managed to cut myself on the edge of the table.

**

* * *

**

SO, so sorry it took so long. And I don't remember if I sent teasers or not so if I didn't I'm sorry. Anyway, review if you want a teaser.


	8. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


	9. Chapter 8

EPOV

I've been pacing in my room for the past hour. Rosalie and Jasper should've been home twenty minutes ago. Where were they?

_They'll be back in five minutes Edwards. _Alice thought. _Why does it matter anyways? She's just a human?_

I chuckled. "Alice, you sound like Rosalie did when…" I trailed off. She knew what I was going to say. She was acting like Rosalie did with Bella.

Exactly five minutes later Rosalie and Jasper walked through the front door.

"Edward! Esme! Alice! Carlisle! Jasper has something to tell you!" Rosalie yelled. I don't know why though. We would've heard her if she whispered.

Everybody was already seated at the table by the time I made it downstairs. I sat down beside Esme.

"What do you have to tell us, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"When I went to pick up Rosalie, Katie and I started talking. She ended up cutting herself on her desk."

I interrupted him. "What did you do?" I practically growled.

"Nothing actually," Jasper said.

"She was bleeding and you're telling us that you didn't do anything?" I asked incredulously.

Jasper nodded. "I don't know how to explain it, but I couldn't smell her blood."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Carlisle cut me off. "That's very interesting Jasper. What about you, Rosalie? Did you smell her blood?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"What does that mean, Carlisle?" I asked.

_Why does it even matter? So her blood doesn't have a scent? _Alice thought._ We'll be out of the town in a year and we'll never see her again. _

I glared at Alice before turning my attention back to Carlisle.

"I don't know." Carlisle said. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

KPOV

"You're not sitting with the Cullens today?" Ciera asked when I sat down at the lunch table.

"Do you not want me?" I asked with wide-eyes.

Ciera looked me straight in the eye. "No,"

I glared at her. "Bitch,"

"Whore," she retorted.

"Why are you guys even friends?" Jasper asked, walking up to our table.

Ciera and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

"I think they just answered you question," Caroline muttered.

"Rosalie wants to see you," Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes. "She does know that she can come over here, right?"

"If she comes I pretty sure Emmett will too,"

"Fine by me,"

Jasper sighed. "Okay, I'll tell her."

Not a minute later, Rosalie and Emmett pulled up a chair.

We all talked and Emmett threw in some lewd comments from time to time. After a few minutes Edward pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hello," he replied, smiling.

"So, are you ready for your first day of band practice?" I asked.

Ciera but in before Edward could say anything. "Of, course he is! He's in pit. All he has to do is stand there." Caroline glared at her; she was in pit too. "Sorry,"

"I think I am," Edward said after Ciera finished her rant.

"Speaking of band," Ciera said. "I think You-Know-Who is going to be here today."

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Well," I kicked Ciera's knee. She glared at me. "There was this guy our freshman year. Katie and a huge crush on him and I, for one, think he liked her too. He never asked her out though. Then he graduated and Katie has been obsessed with him since."

"I am not obsessed!" I practically shouted. "I thought he had class today."

"Oh my god, that proves you are obsessed." Ciera said triumphantly.

"He told me about his classes. It's not like I stalk him,"

Ciera rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

That afternoon I met Ciera in the band room like we do whenever we have marching band practice.

"His car's outside," Ciera told me, smirking.

"I. Don't. Care." I said through gritted teeth.

"So if he asked you out today, you would say no?" Ciera asked. I just glared at her before storming out of the band room.

Edward followed me out of the band room. How did I not notice he was in there? "Are you okay?"  
I forced a smile. "Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm," I muttered. "Come on, we're going to be late."  
Practice was brutal. I kept messing up and the trumpets still didn't know their parts. Our director was pissed. We even stayed late. It was almost six before we got to leave.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Ciera while we were putting our instruments away.

"Yep. Oh, I think he's looking for you," she said.

"Why is he looking for me?" I asked. Ciera shrugged.

He was in the band room when I went to get my things.

He walked over and hugged me. "Hey,"

"Hey," I whispered. "How are you? How's school?"

"It's good, real good," he told me. "What about you?"

"Eh, it's been fine. As good as this school can be," he smiled. "So you were looking for me."

"Yeah, there's just something I need to tell you," he said. My heart skipped a beat. "When I first met you a kinda had a thing for you, but I was a senior and you were a freshman. So I didn't ask you out," he trailed off.

"And now," I stuttered.

He sighed. "I'm in college and you're still in high school. Maybe, when you graduate we could."

"Is that all you had to tell me. That we have to wait?" I asked. He nodded. "Well that's great."

"Katie," he said.

"I have to go," I muttered, practically running out of the band room.

Edward met me by my truck. I looked at him, mortified. "You heard all of that didn't you?"

He nodded. "I'm so sorry, Katie,"

"I-I thought I was over him, and I think it helped not knowing whether or not he cared about me. But now I know, and I don't know,"

Edward took a step closer and hugged me. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He soothed. "Come on, I'll take you to dinner and I promise before the nights over, you will have forgotten about What's-His-Name."

I nodded. "Okay,"

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long. This was just a random chapter. I just wanted to get a chapter out and I didn't know what to write. So thanks for those of you that are still reading. **


End file.
